Stones and Secrets:The Potter twins book one
by Starkidlover100
Summary: This is a re-write of my old story The Potter twins. This is being co-authored with percyjacksonfan135. Harry and his twin sister Persephone are about to go on an adventure They will be betrayed and dark secrets will come to light This their first step. Eventually good Luke/fem Percy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :No I don't own Harry Potter or PJaTO :(**

* * *

" Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.".

"They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."

"Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache."

"Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."

"The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

"The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."

"Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,"

because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish"

"as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street"

"The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen him .This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that"

"When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,"

"and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.

"None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window." she moved

"At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls."

"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley"

as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.

For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.

"Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day"

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.

Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly . Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!

The nerve of him!

But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on . Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.

Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk.

"across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."

"He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.

This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large sugary doughnut in a bag,"

"that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"

" — yes, their twins harry and Persephone —""

"Mr. Dursley stopped dead."

"Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, and seized his telephone,

and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid."

"Potter wasn't such an unusual was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. He wasn't aware he had a niece"

"There was no point worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if he had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks."

"He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight in to someone just outside the door.

'Sorry' he grunted as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at been almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passes by stare."

"And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."

"As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted this morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around it eyes.

'Shoo' said Mr Dursley loudly.

Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered"

"Trying to pull himself together, he let himself enter the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife"

"Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs next doors problem with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (shan't!)."

"Mr Dursley tried to act normal. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news.

'And finally, bird watchers everywhere have reported that the nations owls have been behaving very unusual today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why owls have suddenly changed their sleeping patterns.'

The newsreader allowed himself a grin. ' most mysterious. And now over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?'

'Well Ted' said the weatherman, I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly tonight. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'

Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…

Mrs Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously

'Er – petunia,

Dear you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you.?'

As he expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

'No', she said sharply. 'why?'

' Funny stuff on the news', Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls … shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny – looking people in town today…'

'So? Snapped Mrs Dursley.

Well, I just thought…maybe … it was something to do with … you know … her lot.'

Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'their so – he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?'

'I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley Stiffly.

What's his name again? Howard isn't it?

'Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me And their daughters name is Persephone abnormal name for an abnormal frea

"He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to be. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Private Drive as though waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved , there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them…

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all…

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cats tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt."

He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.

He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.

If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.

He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'

'How did you know it was me?' she asked.

'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.

'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'

Professor McGonagall sniffed yes, everyone's celebrating all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'

'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'

'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumours.'

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on:

'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'

'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?

"A what?'

'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'

'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons."

"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldermort .'

I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated,

half-admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldermort was frightened of.'

'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly.

'Voldermort had powers I will never have.'

Only because you're too - well - noble to use them

It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said,

'The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.

It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

What they're saying," she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldermort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are

- are - that they're - dead.

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

'Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ...'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know ...' he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's children, Harry And Persephone.

'But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill those one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill the Potter twins, Voldermort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's - it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill the twins? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did the twins survive?'

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?

"I've come to bring the twins to their aunt and uncle."

'They're the only family they have left now.'

'You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore - you can't.'

'It's the best place for them,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when he's older. I've written them a letter.'

'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall.

'Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him!

'They'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Potter Day in future - there will be books written about the twins - every child in our world will know their names!'

'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any childs head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until the'Re

ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course

'But how are the twins getting here Dumbledore?'

She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding them underneath it.  
'Hagrid's bringing him.'

You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'

'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.

I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?'

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it m

'I've got him, sir.'

'No problems, were there?'

'No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol.'

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy,fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of the other arm you could see a baby girl with longer hair and the same scar.

'Is that where -?' whispered Professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'They'll have those scars for ever.'

'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee, which is a perfect map of the London Underground

. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with'

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say goodbye to them sir?" asked Hagrid.

He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss Then did the same thing to Persephone

Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' the twins off ter live with Muggles –'

'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir.'

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.

Good luck, Twins,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him the other in his sisters and they slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing they

would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor thatthey would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To the Potters -the twins who lived!'"

* * *

**A/N Waddaya think should I continue**

**Leave a review**

**Starkidlover100**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece and nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. "The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls

."but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby""and now the photographs showed a large blonde boy riding his first bicycle

on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother."

The room held no sign at all that other children lived in the house, too.

"yet Harry and Persephone Potter were still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. TheirAunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Percy woke up rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.

She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.

Harry stirred "Five minutes"he groaned

Percy wanted to give him time to sleep but knew that there would be trouble if she did. In order to prevent this from happening she removed her pillow from the floor and hit him with it.

"Their aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly." said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"He didn't say anything,you cow" Percy snapped although keeping the last part quiet.

The twins shared a look Dudley's birthday - how could they have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks,while Percy was looking for a rubber found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,

put them on. The twins were used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,

and that was where they slept.

When Harry was dressed the twins went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.

Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and Percy was just trying to fix Dudleys old camera so she could take a photo of him once he fell/broke the bike. Harry smiled at the thought but knew they would probably get punched for it.

Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry,and he and his gang enjoyed holding Percy back and making her watch Harry was fast and Percy was as could also to wonders with healing minor wounds but he had keener eyes than her so he could always spot Dudleys gang twins were both made fun of by Dudleys gang for being smaller than the rest of their class,Percy reasoned this to be from living in a dark was also made fun of for having ADHD and Dyslexia.

Harry had a thin face,jet black hair,knobbly knees and green eyes Percy had similar features but her eyes were a more sea twins had identical lightning bolt thought it was the only cool thing about himself and Percy would slap him round the head for thinking it.

Percy and Harry often wondered how they had gotten their they asked their aunt she replied,

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.

The twins had always felt this wasn't the whole knew that it was generally safer not to ask questions. Curiosity was frowned at in the Dursley house.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning sniggered at once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way – all over the of course found this hilarious and showed of to him how perfectly straight her hair was.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pinkish face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel, Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig and Percy told him to stop being so cruel to animals.

Harry put plates of egg and bacon on the kitchen table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents.

His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's

it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over."Percy did the same.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''  
Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."

Percy chuckled and Harry gave her a warning look he loved his sister but she really did dangerous things.

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

"He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Percy did the dishes and Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, the twins were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away."Percy exchanged a look with him full of hope and excitement.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them"  
The Dursleys often spoke about the twins like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug."

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer)."

"Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harry,

"Speak for yourself" Percy said

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave them in the car..."

"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone..."

"Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted."

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

Percy snorted and Harry thumped her on the arm to shut her up so she wouldn't get into trouble for laughing.

"I... don't... want... them.. t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They always sp- spoil everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms."

Just then, the doorbell rang – 'Oh, Good Lord, they're here!' said Aunt Petunia frantically – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Percy always thought him to be a creep because he often tried to kiss her when holding her back.

Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later and the twins who couldn't believe their luck, were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their lives.

His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken the twins aside.'I'm warning you,' he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, 'I'm warning you now, boy – any funny business, anything at all – and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas,you too girl.

'We're not going to do anything,' said Harry, 'honestly ...'

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.

Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she had left 'to hide that horrible scar'. Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and Sellotaped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,with Percy sneaking in food for him,he had tried to explain that hecouldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

The same sort of things happened to Percy. Once Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief,Percy wasn't punished.

On the other hand, they'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to the twins surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from their headmistress telling them that the twins had been climbing school buildings. But all they'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught them in told him it was a sad excuse but couldn't think of anything better.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Percy,the bank Harry and Percy were just a few of his favourite subjects. This morning, it was motorbikes.

'... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,' he said, as a motorbike overtook them.

'I had a dream about a motorbike,' said Percy, remembering suddenly. 'It was flying.'

Percy sighed as Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, 'MOTORBIKES, DONT FLY!'

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

'I know they don't,' said Harry. 'It was only a dream.'

But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than the twins asking questions, it was their talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon – they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys brought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady had asked the twins what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they brought them cheap lemon ice lollies.

It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't twins had had the best morning in a long were careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch-time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting them.

They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon brought him another on and the twins were allowed to finish the first.

Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

'Make it move,' he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

'Do it again,' Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

'This is boring,' Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

The twins moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. They wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up – at least he got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly., it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with theirs.

It winked.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was except Percy. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: 'I get that all the time.'

'I know,' Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him.

"It must be really annoying.' Percy said.

The snake nodded vigorously.

'Where do you come from, anyway?' Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

'Was it nice there?'Percy asked.

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. 'Oh, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?'

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. 'DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!'

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

'Out of the way, freaks,"he said, pushing the twins. Caught by surprise, they both fell hard on the concrete floor.

What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor – people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, 'Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo.'

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

'But the glass,' he kept saying, 'where did the glass go?'

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as the twins had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.

But worst of all, for the twins at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "You two were talking to it, weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on the twins. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, 'Go – cupboard – stay – no meals,' before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Harry lay in his and his sisters dark cupboard much was sneaking to the kitchens for some she was back they broke down and sobbed together.

When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take them away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry or Percy tried to get a closer look.

They were so tired and to make him feel better Percy started to sing softly

"There is a castle on a cloud,

I like to go there in my sleep,

Aren't any floors for me to sweep,

There is a room that's full of toys,

There are a hundred boys and girls,

Nobody shouts or talks too loud,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

Not in my castle on a cloud,

There is a lady all in white,

Holds us and sings us lullabies,

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

She says my dears I love you very much,

I know a place where no ones lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed,

Not in my castle on a cloud,"

She finished her lullaby as they finished eating and crawled into bed in Dudley's old pyjamas.

"Goodnight Harry"Percy whispered."Love you"

"Love you too Percy" He replied as they fell into the clutches of sleep together

* * *

A/N This chapter was brought to you by the British insomniac Starkidlover100

Disclaimer-not mine

Please review every reviewer gets a cookie (::) om nom nom nom

I go a bit weird when sleepy anyway read and review

Goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hello everyone, my name is Percy Jackson fan 135, and I am co-author of stones and secrets, the hotter twin's book one. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and as always, I do not own any recognizable characters, and any passages that you will recognize belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3:

The Letters from No One

After the escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor, both Harry and Percy found themselves locked in their cupboard for a little over a month. The summer holidays had started, and there extremely spoiled cousin, Dudley had already broken almost everything he had gotten for his birthday. This included his video camera, his old television set, and many other things.

Anyway, Percy and Harry had been expected to fix what they could, and if they couldn't, they would go without eating anything. It's not to say that Percy didn't sneak anything from the kitchen from time to time, because she knew as well as her brother that they were literally dying in this cupboard and their special powers could only help them so much. But, Percy always felt that there was something much different about her and her Percy always seemed to be better able to withstand the more dangerous behaviors of their uncle Vernon, and occasionally, she would accidentally spray her aunt and uncle with freezing cold water without meaning to, which of course led to even more punishments. Another thing that was different about Percy was the fact that she had a combination of ADHD and dyslexia, which made it very difficult for her to concentrate in school, and she was almost always laughed at for her poor spelling and her inability to sit still in class. So, like her brother, Percy was somewhat of an outcast in the regular school system and she didn't have a lot of friends; but that didn't mean that she didn't try.

Percy was always naturally outgoing and friendly, so it made it difficult for anyone to dislike her; even if it meant going against Dudley's gang. They knew that there was something strange about her as well, but no one commented on it, except to make fun of her for being dyslexic. She just wished that her life could someday be normal, or as normal as it could be without getting in trouble every five minutes. But, it seemed as though that was not going to happen at all.

Dudley was in the kitchen doing absolutely nothing but sitting on his fat bottom eating a whole stack of pancakes and watching TV. The twins were cleaning up the kitchen when they heard the unmistakable sound of the mail slot being filled up. When the mail had arrived, Percy could not believe her ears when she heard her uncle's voice saying, "get the mail, Dudley."

But her heart sank when she heard her cousin replying, "make Harry get it." So, as always, her brother was stuck doing the work that their relatives were often too lazy to do themselves. Percy of course was doing the dishes, so she did not see her brother's shocked look on his face when he came back into the kitchen. She didn't see it that is until she turned around and saw that her uncle had taken two envelopes out of his hand and was glaring at him with a look that clearly meant that the two of them were in big trouble. Percy had always known just how angry her brother could get, especially if he wanted to read something that belonged to him. And judging by the tone of his voice, Percy understood that Harry wasn't just angry about his own mail, but he was angry about his sister's as well. Percy didn't really get a chance to look properly at the letters, but she could tell that they were obviously old-fashioned, because the ink looked nothing like the ink from a pen; it looked like it was from something from the Middle Ages. But whatever it was, Percy could not read it because of her dyslexia. But rather than allowing her uncle to bodily throw all of them out of the kitchen, Percy immediately grabbed her brother's hand and ran with him into the hallway; but they narrowly escaped colliding with Dudley, who had the misfortune of being physically thrown out of the room by his father. Percy did not want to show it, but she was terrified of what was going to happen now. She just knew that whatever was in that envelope, it wasn't pleasant to their aunt and uncle. She wanted to ask Harry about it, but she knew better than to do that in front of Dudley. Instead she said very quietly, "you and I will talk about this later after everyone is asleep; got it?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know what was going on, but he trusted his sister, and even though they were twins, Harry sometimes got the feeling that Percy was much older than she was, so he just allowed her to handle things for as long as she could. Harry somehow knew that if no one else loved him, she did, a lot! He also got a sense that there was something different about her other than the fact that she was dyslexic, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Harry understood that she would tell him some day, but right now she didn't even know it herself, so she couldn't even explain even if she wanted to.

All three children listened intently to their aunt and uncle's conversation through the closed kitchen door, and once or twice, Percy had to smack Dudley upside the head to make him shut up. Physically he was around 11 years old, but because of him being overweight and allowing his parents to spoil him rotten, Dudley was mentally around the age of a three-year-old, and he had the manners to prove it. Both Harry and Percy had to deal with their cousin's whining constantly, and it certainly wasn't getting any easier to deal with as the years went by. It certainly didn't make it any easier when all of them had heard Vernon and Petunia being totally dramatic about the letters.

"No! I'm not having any in the house, Petunia," Vernon Dursley's voice shouted through the door. "We swore that when we took them in, we would put a stop to this nonsense."

Then it was Petunia's voice. "Well, what should we do?" She asked. "Should be right back? Tell them we don't want..."

Then it was Uncle Vernon's voice again. "No, just leave it alone. It will all go away eventually."

But, that didn't seem to be the case. In fact, Petunia and Vernon were somewhat forced to allow Percy and Harry to have the fourth bedroom upstairs. And although this was an improvement in many ways, Percy could tell that her brother was absolutely miserable and she tried her hardest to cheer him up by singing their favorite lullaby to him, which seemed to help somewhat, but Harry was just too confused and preoccupied. Percy didn't really know what to do, but she did understand his confusion somewhat. For as long as she could remember, she had always loved the ocean and she felt as though someone had been watching her, but she had never been able to picture their face; only the feeling of a warm smile and a gentle stroke to her hair was all she could remember about the person who had watched over , for reasons unknown to either of them, the letters just kept on coming and their relatives became crazier and crazier every day. Finally, Vernon must've reached his breaking point, because not only did he nail up the mail slot and entryways, the whole family found themselves on the highway with no particular destination in mind. Percy wanted to smack Dudley upside his head for being such a baby, but Harry stopped her from doing so. He didn't blame her for wanting the whiny little brat to stop crying, but Harry reminded his sister that hitting their cousin was not going to solve any problems at this point. She reluctantly agreed and contented herself with messing up her brother's hair. He halfheartedly told her to stop, but he knew that his sister was bored, so it didn't matter to him that he could possibly be the only sane person in the car at the time. "Maybe I am," he thought.

Things became very different when Uncle Vernon locked them all in the car by the coast. Somehow, Percy's features became more peaceful and relaxed, as if the ocean was her home. For as long as she and Harry could remember, Percy had always loved anything to do with water and she always felt comforted whenever she was near the ocean. It was raining, but for some strange reason, Percy wasn't bothered in the slightest. Well, she wasn't bothered until her uncle told them that there would be a thunderstorm later that night. She absolutely hated thunderstorms, but Harry never could understand why because Percy didn't know why she hated them and couldn't explain it to him.

It took the five of them forever to reach the broken down house, but they finally made it inside after a good half an hour. The rations that their uncle had given them were not very much, and the house was not very comfortable at all. Percy wasn't as cold as her brother was, but she had to agree that for a house that was in the middle of the ocean, it was not very cheerful or pleasant. The furniture was not comfortable, but that was all they had. As Dudley was actually sleeping on the sofa, both Percy and Harry were left to lie on the floor under ratty old blankets and in an effort to keep themselves warm, the two of them curled up next to each other to get the heat from the other. But the Twins could not sleep very well because they were cold and hungry. "All of this nonsense just because of a stupid letter?" Percy thought bitterly to herself. "What next?" But the answer to that question came around midnight with somebody who had huge hands, and they were pounding on the door, effectively scaring the Twins and Dudley.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that it took me so long, but life got in the way. This is Percy Jackson fan 135 again, and I will be writing the next installment of stones and secrets. Once again, all characters that you recognize belong to their rightful authors.

Chapter 4:

The twins Get the Scare of a Lifetime

Both Percy and Harry were awake by now, and so was Dudley. The two siblings looked at each other strangely as if to ask, "is he really that stupid?"

The reason of course was because Dudley had asked where the cannon was when the person or creature pounded on the door again. Finally, with a deafening crash, the entire door came down and Percy had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The person who had come into the broken down home was nearly 8 feet tall and had hair on almost every inch of his body. Percy did not scare easily, but this particular person frightened her very much on first sight.

After a while, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came into the main room where the commotion was happening. Uncle Vernon looked almost menacing in the darkness and because he had half of his mustache ripped out with his own hands. "I demand that you leave this instant!" He barked; "you are breaking and entering."

Percy and her brother couldn't help but almost burst out laughing at the other man's expression. He looked like he really didn't care, but what was really funny was what their uncle had said. "Yeah," Percy mumbled under her breath, "says the crazy man who drags us to a broken down house in the middle of the ocean. Gee, I wonder what Lord Poseidon would say about that?" For some strange reason, Percy had a fondness for Greek mythology, and her favorite Greek God just happened to be the Lord of the ocean himself. She didn't know why, but Percy always had a special connection with the ocean and she always loved to look at the sea creatures playing harmless games and generally having a great time. But unfortunately, she and her brother were stuck in this miserable shack with a very angry Dursley family in front of them.

Apparently the newcomer was angry himself because he had been shouting at the Dursley family for what seemed like an eternity. When Percy came back to reality, Harry was tapping her on the shoulder. "Gees, Perce," he gently teased, "what's with you today?"

His sister just shrugged her shoulders and when she got back into focus, Percy suddenly realized that the giant man was smiling at her and holding out an identical letter; one of the letters that made the family leave the house in the first place. It was difficult, but Percy finally managed to read what the letter said. "There is no way that I could be magical," she thought to herself. "I knew I was different, but magical? I wonder if that's why I manage to shrink extremely ugly sweater only two weeks ago? But at the same time, it doesn't explain why I can understand equines and other animals like that."

"Earth to Percy," Harry called; tapping his sister on the head gently. "Are you alive in there?"

Percy looked up at her brother and smiled to let him know that she was still there. Everything was extremely confusing to the both of them and Hagrid, Percy soon learned that that was the Giants name, calmly explained that they were both magical indeed and that he would be taking them to the magical shopping center known as Diagon Alley to buy their school was ...sceptical to say the least.

When the Twins found out that they were famous for something they couldn't even remember, Percy was angry. How could everyone think that losing one's parents was a cause for someone to be famous? Harry on the other hand, was confused, and it wasn't until the whole story came out that Aunt Petunia started screaming about how the two of them were freaks and that they got landed with them because their parents got blown up. Percy was shaking with anger and sadness, but she could do nothing to fix the situation. She understood all too well how her brother felt; confused, angry, and sad. He was also a little bit happy because he found out that he looked a lot like his father but he had their mother's green eyes. Also, for some unexplained reason, Percy somehow realized that the scent of the ocean was becoming stronger and she heard for the first time in her life, a voice that sounded very familiar, speaking to her in her mind.

Do not despair, little one," it said, "you will know who I am in good time. For now, get some sleep." And with that, Percy fell fast asleep and did not wake up again until morning.


End file.
